


Omnia Vincit Amor

by midnaleaf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Battle, Cages, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Segregation, Separations, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnaleaf/pseuds/midnaleaf
Summary: They say that omegas and alphas didn't always hate each other. Stories say that they used to love each other, desired each other even. But that all changed during the Scent War, when the alphas hated how weak they could become when subjected to the omegas' sweet scent, and the omegas loathed how alphas could easily overpower them with their scents, instilling fear and terror into them. That was how the War began, in which the two dynamics fought for what seemed like an eternity. Most of the country was destroyed, and the land that was left was soon divided. In the east were the Omegan Cities, and in the west the Alphan Cities; the betas living amongst the two groups.Even though sixty years have passed since the Scent War, the hatred is still there; the alphas send their best fighters to go on raids of Omegan Cities, in which they kill and destroy as much as they can. The omegas however are cunning, and plans are being made for a force that will wipe out the alphas altogether.Our story follows Sebastian, a member of the Elite Alpha Force, and how he meets an omega that makes him question everything that he's been taught, and everything he's been working for.





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes: This book will have quite a few acronyms, and I'll try and put them here before every chapter in case anyone gets confused.
> 
> Also, I know Edward is hella ooc- Im sorry! I needed a big brother type for Ciel, and didn't want to use real!Ciel. Edward was my next best option, and I didn't want to make up an oc. So, sorry about that!
> 
> ~Acronyms~  
> AFTC - Alpha Force Training Center  
> EAF - Elite Alpha Force  
> ORS - Omega Resistance Society  
> **there will be more as the book continues**
> 
> I'm super excited about this story and I hope you guys enjoy!

The sun rose onto the dim grey metal that made up most the Alpha Force Training Center, making it reflect the light softly. It was a huge campus, with twenty three different dorm buildings, three cafeterias, over a hundred combat training centers, and much more. But on that huge campus, in dorm building C, in room C782, Sebastian Michaelis was up and alert, and thoroughly excited.

Today was the day. After years of training and simple missions, he was  _finally_ being accepted into the Elite Alpha Force (EAF), the highest level alpha squadron there was. After today, he would be able to go into extreme combat missions against the omegas, destroying their cities and taking all they had.

One might call the alphas cruel for this, but to them, that was not the case. Years before, the omegas used to manipulate the alphas with their scents to get just about anything they wanted. Until finally, they began using their alluring scents to sneak their way into high positions of the government, plotting an overthrow. That was where the alphas drew the line, and began to fight back against the omegas.

Even now, sixty years later, there were rumors that the omegas were plotting to create a force strong enough to wipe out the omegas. That's why the Elite Alpha Force was recruiting the highest level trainees- to infiltrate the Omegan Cities and find this "force" that they were hearing of, and overthrow the omegas once and for all.

Sebastian was currently pacing back and forth in his small dorm room, too excited to sit still. He had woken up at 3 A.M., taken a shower, and gotten dressed. It was currently 4:30, and the breakfast hall didn't open until five. His initiation for the EAF didn't begin until 2:30. So he paced, glancing at the clock every ten seconds, counting down the minutes.

The small dorm bathroom was flung open, and his roomate (and best friend) Bard came out, a string of curses following him. "Fuck'n shower. Cold ass water! What the fuck, can't a guy get a hot shower up in here?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and flopped down onto his bed, grinning like a fool. "No one cares about your shower, Bard. Focus less on the shower, and more on the day!" He sat up excitedly. "Can you believe it? We're getting enrolled in the EAF today!"

"I'll believe it when I get my coffee," the blonde said gruffly, glancing at the clock.  _4:37._ "Quit bein' so giddy. You're actin' like a teenage girl whose crush asked her on a date."

"Or maybe you're just a sour head who has no emotion for anything."

"Rather have no emotion than teenage girl emotions."

The two bickered back and forth, Sebastian giving snarky comebacks to which Bard responded to with little or no emotion. They continued on until 4:50, when they headed to the breakfast hall. Sebastian was in high spirits the whole way, and dragged Bard along when the blonde wasn't moving fast enough.

As soon as they reached the breakfast hall, Sebastian fixed himself a plate full of bacon and nothing else, while Bard inched his way slowly towards the coffee pot. Once the coffee was in his system, the blonde became more excited about joining the EAF, expressing his excitement to the alphas at the table next to them, who glared at him and mumbled about it being "too early to deal with his shit."

"Too early? Too early?! Ha, you suckers are just mad that you guys aren't bein' inducted into the EAF. Losers!"

When the other alphas began to growl, Sebastian patted Bard on the shoulder. "Easy now, tiger. Let's just head to training."

Bard groaned as they picked their trays up and got up, heading towards the trash cans."Training. Pft. Why do we even have training today? We have EAF initiation, isn't that enough?"

The raven shrugged and dumped his tray out, setting it on top of the trash can as the blonde did the same. "It's fine. Besides, the red head that you think is cute is joining our class today."

Bard flashes a grin. "Well, I  _suppose_ it wouldn't be all that bad to go to training then..."

Sebastian shook his head, but couldn't stop the smile that came across his face. "You're hopeless."

* * *

 Madam Red, one of the Alpha Force Trainers, stood in the center of the dimly lit room as her trainees arrived. The room was huge, with gun targets on either of the walls and a giant circular ring in the middle for hand-to-hand combat. 

When Sebastian and Bard walked in, she nodded towards them. "Sebastian. Bardroy. Since this is your last day in my class, you'll be helping some of the new recruits train." She motioned towards the five other alphas next to her, one of them being the pretty red head that Bard had a crush on.

"We'll start with basic training. Mey Rin and Soma, partner up with these two. The rest of you lot come with me." She motioned to the other three trainees, leaving the red head and an Indian boy with the higher level alphas.

Bard flashed the girl, Mey, a grin. "Hey there, the name's Bard."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as the girl's cheeks flushed red. "Oh um-hi. My name's M-Mey."

Before the raven could process what was happening, the two had begun flirting with each other, Bard giving the red hed compliments while she blushed and stuttered back to him.

Finally, he became fed up. "Shut it you two, we're supposed to be training, not courting each other." He turned to the boy. "Soma, right?"

Soma nodded, grinning. "That's me! I'm a new recruit, but I have  _all_ the assets needed to be part of the EAF someday. For example-"

The male proceeded to do the  _worst_ fighting techniques Sebastian had ever seen, looking less like a fearsome alpha and more like a floppy pool noodle.

"Yeah...sure you do. Anyways, we'll start you guys off with some basic fighting techniques." The raven got into a fighting stance and quickly punched Soma in the face.

"Argh! What the hell?" Soma clutched his face. "What was that for!"

Sebastian grinned. "Rule number one: Be ready for anything."

* * *

 "Did you  _see_ her! She's so hot!"

"Of course I saw her, I was glaring at you both the whole time for flirting instead of training!"

"Yeah, but did you see how hot she was?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the blonde as they walked back to their dorm. "I'm gay you dumbass. I don't think she's hot."

"I don't care what you're sexual orientation is- everyone should see how hot she is!" Bard unlocked the door to their dorm, running in and jumping down onto his bed. "She's like an angel! God, what I'd give to tap that-"

Sebastian held his hands up in front of his face. "Don't wanna hear it." 

"Suit yourself. If you don't want to hear about her sexy figure, then it's your fault. But my God those curves-"

 "Shut it!" the raven snapped. "Shouldn't we go to lunch?"

Bard shrugged, propping his face up with his hands as he laid on his bed. "I guess. I'm too nervous for initiation to eat though. I mean, we have to compete against the EAF and do well to be able to join! You aren't nervous?"

Sebastian shrugged, flopping onto his own bed. "Not really. I mean, we've been training for this our  _whole lives._ I think we're prepared." He grinned. "Besides, once they have us, those omegas won't know what hit em'"

Bard smiled. "Damn right they won't."

* * *

 

Sebastian and Bard stood in front of the large doors of the Grand Hall, where the most important initiations and training battles took place. They looked up at the doors, neither making a move to enter.

"So, this is it, huh? We're really about to do this?" Bard looked at the raven next to him. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Sebastian couldn't believe it either. It seemed like just yesterday that his parents were being inducted into the EAF, and even sooner that they were captured, tortured, and killed by the omegas while attempting to rescue a squadron of captured alphas. Since that day, he swore that he would join the EAF- and defeat the omegas once and for all.

The alpha took a deep breathe, then pushed the doors open, ready to take the next step in his life and legacy.

* * *

* * *

 

"You're making us join the Omega Resistance Society?" Ciel whined, flopping down on his back onto his bed. "I thought we were against the whole 'one dynamic taking over' thing."

Vincent sat down next to his son on his bed. "We are, Ciel. We won't be joining them fully. We'll just be on the front, protecting the Omegan Cities from intruding alphas."

Ciel flopped a pillow over his head. "Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll let us join considering you're an  _alpha._ So is Edward!"

Vincent sighed, pulling the pillow off of Ciel's face. "I've already talked to one of their leaders. They said it'd be fine as long as we stay undercover and keep our dynamics hidden. Besides, you're an omega, why are you so against this?"

"Because I don't  _want_ to fight." Ciel huffed, sitting up. "What's the point? The alphas aren't bothering us. If the alphas find out who we are and that we're teaming with the omegas, they'll attack Welsden. Then we'll all be dead and it won't fucking matter anymore-"

 _"Language,_ Ciel-"

"Look, I don't care, ok? You and Edward do what you want, I'm not going." Ciel pusher his father out of his room, and spoke to him at the doorway. "I'm not joining." He slammed the door shut.

Vincent sighed, running a hand down his face. He looked up to see his oldest son, Edward, smirking in front of him. 

"Told ya he wouldn't come around!" The blonde stated.

"Well, I just-"

"Let me talk to him. I can get him to see reason." He said, shooing his father away and knocking quietly on the door. "Hey, Ciel, can I come in?"

A muffled answer came from the other side of the door. "Fuck off."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm coming in anyway." He walked in and saw Ciel lying face first on his bed, with all his pillows and sheets thrown carelessly on the floor.

"I told you to fuck off." he muttered, not even bothering to lift his head.

The blonde closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to his brother. "And I decided not to."

Ciel groaned, rolling over to his back. "What do you want?" he muttered, not looking at the alpha.

"Nothing. Can't I just chill with my bro?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Last time you wanted to 'just chill', I ended up being a part of one of your stupid experiments."

Edward laughed. "I guess you're right. I actually just wanted to talk to you."

Ciel sighed and rolled over, not facing the blonde. "Dad told you to talk me into joining ORS, didn't he? Well too bad, I'm not joining."

"He didn't tell me to, I decided to out of my own free will."

The bluenette rolled over and glared at him. "Why? Look, I don't care what you guys do. But just know that if the alphas find out that Welsden has mixed dynamic families- hell, if the omegas find out too, we'll all be attacked. I'm not becoming a part of that."

"No ones finding out  _anything,_ Ciel. One of Mom's friends is a leader of ORS, and is letting us join and keeping us secret. This is a great opportunity! Haven't you always talked about wanting to get out of Welsden?"

"Yeah, on  _vacation,_ not to attack alphas!"

"We aren't attacking them- we're defending the omegas!"

"Same fucking thing!"

 "No it's not, Ciel, and you know that. What's your issue?"

The omega closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I could care less about what anyone else is doing out in the world. We have peace here in Welsden. All dynamics get along just fine here. So what if the rest of the world can't get over some silly war that happened, like, sixty years ago? That's their problem, not mine."

The older male shook his head. "I didn't want it to come to this..."

"Come to what?"

"If you don't join, I'll tell Dad that you're gay."

Ciel sat up quicker than lightning, jaw dropping.  "You wouldn't."

"I would. I  _will."_

"What the fuck is this? Blackmail!" Ciel yelled, standing up beside the bed. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can. In fact, I'll do it right now.  _Hey Dad, Ciel's_ -"

The bluenette shot his hand over Edward's mouth. "Fine fine fine! I'll join, whatever." He glared when the blonde smirked in triumph. "Bloody shitbag."

"Love you too. Now get ready- our first meeting at ORS starts in twenty minutes."

* * *

 


	2. Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Acronyms~  
> EAF - Elite Alpha Force  
> ORS - Omega Resistance Squad  
> AFTC - Alpha Force Training Center
> 
> This one's probably uninteresting af and I apologize! Should be better from here on out!

 

* * *

"And now alphas, I present to you, our newest members of the EAF: Sebastian Michaelis and Bardroy Ogden!"

Applause filled the Grand Hall, alphas clapping and cheering loudly. Sebastian and Bard stood in the center of the Hall, smiles wide as a member of the Alpha Council presented them with EAF badges.

Sebastian grinned and turned to Bard. "We fucking did it."

Bard smirked. "Yeah, we totally fucking did it."

* * *

So far for Sebastian, being a part of the EAF was much more boring than he had been led to believe.

For the last two weeks, he and Bard had done nothing but attend stupid meetings. No combat exercises. No training. No special missions.

So when he finally got word that they were going on their first Elite mission, he was  _really_ pumped.

"We're going to the Omegan Cities! Can you believe it, Bard? No more shitty boring missions, finally, some real fucking combat!"

Bard looked at him from the other side of their dorm room and raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that we're only going to  _spy_ on the omegas, right?"

The raven alpha shrugged, sitting down on his bed. "Better than staying here and wasting my life away. Besides, if we so  _happen_ to get attacked by omegas, who's to stop us from attacking back?"

"Point taken."

Sebastian looked at the clock.  _2:30._ "Come on Bard, it's time for us to go kick some omegan ass."

* * *

* * *

Fardell was a small town on the outskirts of the Omegan Cities, not too far from Welsden, the only mixed dynamic city. There was only one market, and small beat down houses were scattered around it. A few dingy streets  crisscrossed each other, most of them leading to nowhere.

Ciel scowled as the bus he was on screeched to a stop in front of what used to be the town hall, but was currently a location that the Omegan Resistance Society used.

" _This_ is Fardell? Does anyone even live here?" the bluenette questioned, looking at Edward, who sat next to him.

"Of course people live here, Ciel. Just cause it's not as fancy as Welsden doesn't mean it can't be inhabited. Now are you sure you can't tell I'm an alpha?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, sniffing his brother's neck for the eighth time since they'd gotten on the bus. "You're fine, you big dolt. Now come on, sooner we go into this hellhole the sooner I can be back in my bed."

They got off the bus and walked into the dingy building, joining a few omegas and their father, who had gone to Fardell the day before, at a large circular table in the middle of the room.

Vincent smiled at them as they entered. "Hey guys. Joker, these are my sons, Edward and Ciel."

Joker, the man Vincent spoke to, was a thin omega with red-orange hair and a prosthetic on his right arm. He smiled wide when he saw the two siblings. "Ah, perfect! Finally, we can begin. You guys are aware that you're twenty minutes late, hmm?" Ciel tried to explain their tardiness, but was cut off by the other omega. "Save your excuses! It's not of importance. We've already gone over the game plan, so I'll fill you in.

"Our spies at AFTC have told us that the alphas are trying to spy on us here, in Fardell. So our plan is to ambush them. I've already talked to the omegas that live here- they're to act normal and "not notice" the alphas when they sneak into Fardell. We've got traps set up around the town and around this building. They're simple to work, but effective. Alright, I'll show everyone to your spots, and tonight, we'll claim a victory!"

* * *

* * *

Sebastian tapped his fingers against his leg, growing impatient. After arriving in Fardell, he and Bard had been assigned to stand guard while the other three Elites went to spy on the ORS meeting. 

"God, they've been in there for over an hour! They need to hurry the fuck up." The raven alpha sighed and leaned against the brick that made up the backside of the old town hall building.

Bard shrugged, squatting down to draw doodles in the dirt with a stick he had picked up earlier. Both alphas were bored out of their minds, the most exciting thing to have happened being Bard pointing out the Little Dipper in the dark night sky, and even  _that_ was just mildly interesting.

"'Stand guard' Beast said.  Guard for what? The pigeons? Because that's just about all that's in this damn town. Seriously, if I have to stand here another minute I'm gonna-"

Sebastian's rant was cut short by the opening of a creaky window four feet above them.  A small omegan face popped out, framed by ash blue hair. Before the alpha could process what was happening, the omega grinned, and fumes of sweet smelling smoke erupted from the ground beneath their feet.

"Shit!" Sebastian drew his gun to fire at the omega, but the window had already been shut. He coughed, the miasma making his head spin. "Fuck. Bard, come on, we gotta-"

He took three groggy steps forward, the world fading in and out of darkness, and then, pure black.

* * *

* * *

"Edward!" Ciel yelled, slamming the window shut and watching the two alphas outside fall to the ground. "It worked!"

Edward rushed beside him and grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the window and towards the stairs. "Come on, that miasma will wear off of em' soon. We better get them loaded up and taken to Hendele."

"Hen _who_?"

The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes as the rushed down the staircase. "Hendele. Where the ORS headquarters are. Joker told us to take any captured alphas there-did you even pay attention?"

"Of course I did!" Ciel snapped, pushing the front doors open and running to the back of the building. "Just...maybe not for that part."

"You're so hopeless."

The brothers found the two alphas lying unconscious on the ground, one pale and lanky, with sleek black hair; the other broader and more muscular with blonde locks.

Ciel giggled and nudged the blonde one with his toe. "Man, if Dad hadn't taken you in, you could've ended up like these saps."

"Shut up. Hurry- we gotta tie them up." Edward tossed a thick rope to the bluenette, who set to work on tying up the blonde alpha.

Ciel had barely gotten the alpha's wrists into place when his eyes snapped open and he growled, prying his wrists from the bluenette's grasp. Ciel gasped and jumped back when the alpha lept up, towering over him. The omega whimpered and covered his face when the alpha looked ready to strike.

"Hey, you!"

The alpha turned to Edward, who now had a knife pointed to the unconscious alpha's throat. "Lay a finger on him and your friend here's dead."

The alpha narrowed his eyes, took one last look at Ciel, growled at them both, but ran off towards another alpha who was nearing them.

Ciel was shaking, scared out of his wits. Edward finished tying the up the knocked out alpha, before lifting his limp body with a grunt, nodding towards his brother. "Come on, let's get this one to Hendele."

Ciel nodded, running after Edward towards one of the ORS trucks.

* * *

* * *

 

When Sebastian came to, the first thing he registered was that his hands and legs were bound. Opening his eyes, he blinked until his surroundings came into focus. Worn out black leather seats. He was in a vehicle.

_Shit._

He twisted himself so that he was lying on his side, facing towards the front of the truck. The person sitting in the passenger seat turned around, eyes widening.

"Edward, he's awake."

Sebastian internally groaned when he realized that the blue headed boy was the same omega who had set off the trap in Fardell.

The driver- Edward- looked back for a second before turning back to the road. "It's fine. He can't go anywhere."

The bluenette looked back at him with curiosity in his bright blue eyes, and yelped when the alpha growled.

Sebastian glared at him. "Where are you taking me?" His voice came out low and gravely.

The boy pursed his lips and turned back around in his seat, staring intently at the dark road in front of him. Sebastian looked over at the window next to him- if only his hands weren't tied.

He struggled with the rope around his wrists for several minutes, before the bluenette whipped around, annoyed. "Quit shuffling, you're making too much noise! Idiot..."

Sebastian growled again, and smirked when the omega cowered away again.

The silence in the truck grew as they drove on, uncomfortable seconds turning into minutes until a phone rang, which the blonde driver picked up.

"Hello? Dad, what's wrong? ...why? What do you mean not to go there, Joker told us to-  _oh."_

The blue eyed omega looked at the blondw concerned. "What's wrong? Is Dad in trouble?"

The blonde ignored him, continuing to listen to the voice on the phone. "Ok...but where do we take....are you sure?....ok. Just, stay safe, ok?" He hung up, then did a sudden u-turn in the road, causing Sebastian to get slammed on the side of the truck door.

"Hey! What are you doing, Hendele's the other way!"

"We aren't going there anymore. We're going back to Welsden."

"Welsden? But..." The bluenette looked back at Sebastian. "What about him?"

"He's coming with us. I'll explain when we get there, ok?"

".....ok."

Sebastian had never heard of Welsden, but he assumed it was probably another dingy omegan city like Fardell. They rode in more silence for an hour, Sebastian making multiple attempts to escape the ropes he was bound in to no avail. Finally, the truck pulled to a stop, and the two males in front of the alpha got out. 

The door next to Sebastian was opened, and the blonde stood in front of him, arms crossed. He looked at the bluenette, eyebrow raised. "How exactly are we supposed to get him in there."

The small omega huffed, rolling his eyes. "Like hell I know! I don't even know why he's here in the first place!" He sighed and picked at his nails. "Just put him in the truck bed under something. I think I saw a tarp back there earlier."

The next thing he knew, Sebastian was underneath a dark green tarp in the truck bed.

The truck continued on for a few more minutes before pulling to a stop once more, and when the tarp was pulled off of the raven, two sapphire blue eyes stared down at him.

He glared at the omega. "Why are you staring?"

The boy shrugged and moved over as the blonde came next to him, untying the alpha's legs so he could hop out of the truck.

Looking around, the Sebastian was stunned at what he saw. They were in a neighborhood of some sorts, but not the war ravaged, beat down ones like he was used to. No, the houses here were like mansions, with pristine lawns and good cars parked in their driveways and garages. It looked just like the pictures he had seen of what the world looked like before the Scent War.

The house they were parked in front of was a two story home with dark blue brick, and pillars lining the front porch. Along with the truck they had just been in, two expensive looking cars were parked in the driveway.

But the looks of the place weren't what stunned him the most.

All of the scents smacked him right in the face, alphas, omegas, betas- the scent of all of the dynamics was around him. He was baffled, never having smelled all the dynamics at once. He figured this must be some kind of omegan prison that they kept alphas in. But since when did prisons look so...nice?

Sebastian blinked, not believing anything he was seeing- or smelling. He turned to the blue headed omega. "Where the hell are we?"

The omega smirked. "Welcome to Welsden."

* * *

* * *

 

After they had successfully locked the captured alpha in their basement, Ciel and Edward sat in their dining room, muching on brownies. 

"So, are you gonna tell me why we brought the alpha here now?" Ciel asked, eating the last brownie off his plate.

"Oh, right. Well, Dad found out that Hendele isn't where they hold alphas captive. It's where they... _torture_ them."

"Torture..." Ciel echoed, frowning. "Like...how?"

Edward sighed and batted his brother's hand away when he tried taking one of his brownies. "Appearently the ORS found some old torture devices from way back when. They're brainwashing them- breaking their minds. The big plan for the omegas is, once they have enough brain dead alphas, they'll build some sort of mind control device and use them as an army against the alphas."

"They're gonna send alphas to attack their own kind?!"

The blonde nodded. "Dad overheard Joker telling another omega about it. He said he'd meet us back here; he just has to play off why we're leaving ORS so that they won't suspect us knowing."

Ciel stared solemnly at the table, taking it all in. After a few minutes, Edward retreated to his bedroom for the night, leaving the omega alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

 


	3. Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. SORRY!! I did not mean to take this long to write this chapter. I had most of it written and then kind of forgot about it, I'm terrible wow. Anywho, this one is kind of short, but the storyline will be picking up pretty soon, I promise!
> 
> ~Acronymns~  
> EAF - Elite Alpha Force  
> ORS - Omega Resistance Society
> 
> *warning this is unedited as fuck, I will edit later but I just really wanted to get this posted*

Before the Scent War, betas were always at the bottom of the totem pole.

Their dynamic wasn't desirable- betas had no special things that made them unique. They weren't as strong as alphas, weren't desirable like the omegas. To put it simply- they were bland. Boring, even.

But after the Scent War, the world truely realized how lucky the betas were.

Since their scents were dull, they couldn't be accused of any misdemeanor scent-wise. So, while thousands of omegas and alphas were killed during the war, the betas remained unharmed.

After the war, the betas each chose sides- some went to live in the Alphan Cities and some in the Omegan. 

Rachel was one of the few betas who lived in Welsden. Born to an omega and a beta, she loved the concept of living together with all dynamics. At fourteen she met Vincent Phantomhive, and alpha who was too proud for his own good. At fifteen they started dating, and at eighteen they were married.  At twenty one, she had her baby boy, Ciel, who she loved and cherished with all her heart, and wanted no harm to come upon him.

So she was more the freaked out when the bluenette told her that a captured alpha was being held prisoner in their basement.

"You mean to tell me that there's a trained assassin  _right below us_?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It'll be fine, Mom."

Ciel nodded, looking at his discombobulated mother. "Yeah, we'll keep him under control-"

" _Keep him?"_ She threw her hands up in the air. "Keep him! Are you gonna feed and water him every day? Take him out for walks? Bathe him? It's not a dog, Ciel, it's an  _alpha-"_

"You're married to an alpha. What's the issue?" 

"My husband is not an alpha assassin that's  _trained to kill-"_

"Edward was."

The room went silent for a moment, Ciel and Rachel having a stare down while Edward looked away, running his hands through his  blonde hair.

Rachel sighed, a tired look coming onto her face. "Edward was fourteen when we found him, Ciel. He didn't even know what he was doing. If we hadn't taken him in...." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes, then began sobbing, pulling her adopted son into a big hug. "He would've ended up like one of them! A vicious killer! Oh, my poor baby!"

Ciel stifled a laugh when Edward glared at him, clearly not enjoying all the attention he was receiving from the woman.

"It's ok, Mom." The blonde peeled his mother off of him, and she dabbed at her eyes, now puffy and red. "Anyway, we'll figure something out about the alpha. Once Dad gets home-"

"Oh, and poor Vincent! He's still out there, fighting the killers! What if doesn't make it out-" She broke into another fit of tears.

The siblings looked at each other and shook their heads, not knowing how to deal with their over-emotional mother.

* * *

* * *

Sebastian had tried escaping the basement over twenty times.

Getting himself out of the rope was the easy part. The hard part was getting out of the basement itself.

There was only one door, which was made out of a heavy metal. He tried kicking it down, but that only made his toes bleed, so he eventually turned that idea down.

The dusty, dark basement had nothing useful in it, just some boxes filled with old toys and books.

On the bright side, there was an old television in there, and some VCR tapes of his favorite show from when he was a kid.

 So, in the times between attempting to escape and yelling in frustration, he watched cartoons. 

He'd only been visited once, by the blonde, who brought him a ham sandwich and a water bottle. He only poked at the sandwich, though. He  _hated_ ham.

Once he finally gave up with everything and sat on top of an old cooler, he thought everything through. Why could he smell all the dynamics here? He had determined that the blonde was either a beta or an alpha, and the bluenette was certainly an omega. He also caught a wiff of another beta in the house. If this wasn't a prison, then _what_ were alphas doing here?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, wondering how the hell he managed to get himself into this.

* * *

* * *

 

It took several hours for Rachel to calm down about the EAF member in her basement. 

The first two hours consisted of pure outrage and freaking out, and the last two consisted of questions and ground rules.

"There will be no befriending that alpha, do you understand? When your father gets back, we'll see where to take him. Until then, absolutely no unnecessary contact with him, do you understand?" 

Ciel and Edward both nodded, tired of hearing the woman prattle on and on about the alpha. Finally she released them, muttering something about taking a nap to calm her nerves.

The siblings sat down next to the basement door, playing go fish and debating whether to talk to the alpha or not.

"Mom said not to, Ciel."

"I don't care! He's an assassin, isn't that exciting?"

"Not really. Got any threes?"

Ciel huffed, throwing his deck of cards down and standing up. "I'm gonna go talk to him," he declared, placing his hand on the door handle.

Edward rolled his eyes at the omega but stood up anyways, watching as Ciel quietly opened the door.

Light crept into the dark room, illuminating the small staircase that led to the floor below. The two males carefully ventured down, cringing every time the wood beneath them creaked. When they reached the ground, they were surprised to see the alpha asleep on the ground.

Despite Edward's protests, Ciel tip toed to the sleeping male, creeping up next to him. He was lying on his back, some of his shoulder length black hair covering his face.

Ciel couldn't help but find the alpha attractive, and reached out to carefully touch his face, pulling away quickly when his nose twitched.

"Cut it out, Ciel!" Edward whisper yelled from where he stood. "You're gonna wake him up!"

The omega ignored him, and began to play with the man's raven hair, putting it into multiple tiny braids.

The blonde rolled his eyes, and walked closer to his brother, cursing when he stepped on a loose floorboard that let out a loud creak.

The alpha's eyes snapped open and he jolted up into a sitting position, hissing in pain when he felt his hair get yanked.

Ciel quickly let go of his hair and scrambled away from him, taking refuge behind a flipped over box.

The alpha looked at Edward before laying back down, covering his face with his arm. "What do you want?"

Edward, perplexed as to why the assassin wasn't trying to make an escape, raised an eyebrow. "This is my basement, you can't just ask why I'm here."

The alpha snorted. "Then why did that  omega have his hands all in my hair?"

The omega in question peeked out from behind the box, cheeks dusted pink. "You have pretty hair."

Edward facepalmed himself while the raven stood up and crossed his arms. "You do realize I'm a trained assassin, right kid?"

Ciel stood up too, mimicking the man by crossing his arms. "Trained my ass, you got captured by two untrained people. And I'm 17, not a kid."

The alpha ignored him and turned to Edward. You're an alpha, yeah? Why are you working with omegas?" He gestured to the bluenette.

"You see, we're in Welsden, where we have all the dynamics-"

"He's not supposed to know, Edward," Ciel cut him off. "What if he tells someone?" 

"Tells who? He's stuck here for now, it's fine. Anyway, here in Welsden, alphas and omegas coexist. We're the only city left that isn't segregated."

The alpha snorted. "Sure. Like I'm supposed to believe that."

Edward shrugged. "Believe it or not, I don't care. Anyway, we aren't working with ORS anymore. Turns out they're just as bad as the alphas at this point."

"As bad as the alphas? They're worse than us! They killed my parents, you know. Omegas are lying scumbags, and all they do is use their scent to manipulate everyone else-"

"Not all of us are like that," Ciel muttered. "Some of us could care less about controlling people."

Red eyes met blue in a silent stare down. The alpha's eyes narrowed as the omega's stayed defiant. Neither said a word, until a loud crash from above them had their attention going elsewhere.

Edward groaned. "Mom probably dropped another pot. Come on, Ciel, no use hanging around this dude any longer."

Ciel took one last glance at the assassin before following his brother up the stairs.

Sebastian laid back down and glared at the ceiling, eventually falling back asleep.

* * *

* * *

 

"Mom!"

"Seb, sweetie! Why are you covered in dirt?"

The mother looked at her son, confused as to why he was covered in a layer of grime from head to toe.

The boy smiled, one of his front teeth missing. "I los' a toof! Bard n' I were playing in the sand earlier, n' it fell in our hole. We had to dig for it. But I found it!" He pulled a tiny tooth out of his pocket, dirt covering it aswell. 

His mother laughed and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. "Maybe the tooth fairy will visit you tonight."

The boy shook his head. "The toof fairy isn't real, Mom! But shh, that's a secret."

The woman had just turned the water on in the tub when her named was yelled by a deep voice from the other side of the house. She left her son, and returned a few minutes later, a frown on her face.

"Sebastian, you're gonna spend a few nights with Bard, okay? Go pack your things."

The boy frowned. "Why? I wanna stay home-"

"Sebastian. Now." Her voice was stern, and he hurried to his room, tracking dirt behind him.

The ride to his friend's house was silent. The boy's mother and father sat in the front of the car, only occassionally exchanging worried glances. When they pulled up to the house, his father got his suitcase out of the car, while his mother walked him to the front door before pulling him into hug.

"Sebastian, I love you, you know that? So, so much."

The boy squirmed in his mother's grasp. "Yes, I know Mom. I love you too."

She smiled at him, a warm, gentle smile. His father came and wrapped his arms around them both, before grasping his son's shoulder and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

One last hug was exchanged before a blonde woman answered the door, with a blonde boy peeking out from behind her, taking Sebastian's bag and ushering him inside.

But not before he got one last look at the car driving away.

Three weeks passed.

Where were his parents? 

No one knew.

Bard's mother did.

But all she would say was that they were doing  _important things._

Three weeks.

Three. 

Long.

Weeks.

The television was carelessly left on. The boy walked downstairs to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. The television screen flashed bright with an image of both his parents, and he rushed in front of the screen, eyes glued to the pictures.

_"James and Emily Michaelis, members of the EAF, have been killed by the Omegan Resistance Society. Today, their bodies were recovered. They were killed trying to save captured alphas from the omegas. A ceremony dedicated to these heroes will be held three days from now."_

James and Emily Michaelis...have been killed.

Michaelis...have been killed.

...have been killed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is pretty much gonna be all about Sebastian's past. We got a snippet of it in this one but I'm planning for the next chapter to go into more detail about our dear Sebs. Please leave some feedback, it really helps me get inspired, and I promise not to take as long to update next time!!


	5. **NOT AN UPDATE**

So, I think this story is going to have to go on hiatus. I literally have one more chapter to write before I can pick up the pace before this alpha and omega duo can go somewhere, but I've been having terrible writers block when it comes to this story, and I haven't gotten inspiration to write on this. Don't worry- it'll be back! I can't say exactly when I will get back to this, but because I love this story, hopefully it won't take too long. I'm sorry to my readers, but I really just want this to be good, and I'm afraid that if i continue this right now it woud be lacking.

 

On a side note- I'm in the process of another fanfiction! I just reread Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson recently, and it inspired me to rewrite it Kuroshitsuji style. So be prepared for Ciel as Jim, Sebastian as Long John Silver, and Undertaker as Billy Bones! I'm almost done with the first chapter of it, so it should be out pretty soon.

Again, I'm sorry for putting Omnia Vincit Amor on hold, but I will get back to it!

(if theres any spelling mistakes in this quick little note I apologize, I'm writing this on my phone which does not tell me whenever I make a spelling mistake)


End file.
